Among other things, a method for searching content in a display device according to search words inputted from a user will be described herein.
Recently, digital television (TV) services using a wired or wireless communication network are becoming more common. Digital TV services provide various services that cannot be provided by the existing analog broadcast service.
For example, as a type of digital TV service, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) service provides interactivity so as to enable a user to actively select the kind of program for viewing, a viewing time, etc. The IPTV service provides various additional services (e.g., Internet search, home shopping, online games, etc.) based on interactivity.